By Your Side
by Tsukiyo07
Summary: Sasuke goes to Sound leaving a heartbroken Naruto behind. Circumstances dealing with an attempt on his life lead Naruto back to Sasuke but can Sasuke figure out its Naruto or will it be too late. SasuNaru
1. With A Heavy Heart, Part I

**This story begins after Naruto and Sasuke's fight at the Valley of the End. There will be flash backs of before the Valley of the End in Chapter 2. This story does have adult themes and later on, or sooner, it will have boy on boy so if you don't like where this is going then please leave immediately. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will ever own the Naruto cast that is used for your pleasure in this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: With a Heavy Heart, Part I**

Clouded periwinkle blue eyes sadly opened to the drizzly world. A petit body too small to be that of a 12 year-old boy exhaustedly struggled to get up from the too thin a rag the nurses had given him as a blanket. Ever so slowly with the patients of an age old monk the petit blond trotted to the window his only escape from the yellowish-white darkness, his darkness, which was his hospital room.

Outside of the yellowish-white hell hole mourned the citizens of Konoha with the loss of their precious Uchiha heir. Although, none could tell that the heavens cried of the cruelty that was about to happen to the golden-haired earthbound angel that was Naruto, or the way the great stone statues of the past Hokages miraculously wept as their hearts grew heavier with the disappointment for the people they had sworn to protect.

…_drip…_

A Singed sun-kissed hand roughly closed the blinds as the other reached behind and pulled out a hand-sized jagged piece of poisoned glass that had nicely been left behind as a present to him by the very nurses that had given him his blanket when he complained of the cold in front of the current Hokage, Tsunade, not a few hours ago, when he had quickly passed out, again. Scowling he hastily made a makeshift outfit from whatever he could find in the restroom facility being as he had no doubt the nurses had also so lovingly thrown his clothes away, and would no doubt become deaf at his request for them. Making a mental note to prank them after he had completely gotten well he transformed into an orange cat with blue eyes and quickly got out of the hospital with no one the wiser, not even the anbu that were, oh so carefully, guarding the door to his room.

Having cleaned his wounds Naruto went into the closet and set up a miniature chakra barrier with some of his clones and went into his mind to speak with his soon to be other self, Kyuubi.

"Hey Kyuu-niichan, how are things in your end?" An equally exhausted Kyuubi growled out its frustration and began to glow bright red engulfing the petit boy.

"I hate these humans and their pathetic attempts at killing us. The only one that even got close was that Uchiha brat and **that** was because you wanted to do it the hard way instead of actually using what you know to shut him up and bring him back to this filth of a place you call home." Big sapphire eyes became even wider as the giant fox spoke its opinion.

"Wow! You must really be upset, I don't think I've ever heard you say so much not even when I was three and those men wanted to rape me."

"Hump." Mahogany tipped tails swayed behind the elegant creature as it began to make itself comfortable letting go of the child.

"So, how long until I can go after him again?" Naruto innocently inquired as he began to paw at the tails as they teasingly danced in front of his face just out of reach.

"Well with that blow you took to the chest the merge will actually happen sooner than either of us were expecting and then the poison added into your system along with the internal bleeding and missing organs, blood loss…. I say we're looking at a week without any chakra if everything that can possibly go wrong does or two days if everything goes well. Though I must thank your Baba for helping me heal you at least to the point where you won't die now."

"If you want we can head over there now."

"Hmn."

Naruto calmly got up ready to return to the conscious realm. Not even bothering to look at the giant fur ball that had curled up while ribbons of red chakra continued to dance in every which direction disappearing into sparks as it was absorbed by the physical body that contained it.

One such ribbon was different from the others as it was securely tightened in an intricate bow elaborately claiming Naruto like a marionette entangled with another's strings. Yet, this ribbon did not promise death or demise but of the bond shared by mates, and stretched to an unknown point in the vast word that was Earth.

Naruto looked at the heated ribbon that encircled him comfortingly and smiled a cheerless smile as black-fire eyes with ebony silk tresses that artistically framed black-fire eyes imbedded in alabaster skin came into view. 'Soon.' A once charred hand gently wrapped the delicate but firm ribbon around his hand and brought it up to his lips caressing it with his breath then promptly letting it flow back into place. Having sealed his personal promise Naruto disappeared from the blackened corridors of his mind.

Elsewhere in the world long elegant fingers curled up as though trying to hold onto an invisible ribbon. Tears welled up in closed eyes laden with the sweet scent of unconsciousness.

"How long has he been out?" A golden-eyed man asked from the door frame as he observed a completely wrapped Sasuke unconscious in a generic bed in the medical ward.

"A few hours now, but I'm not expecting him to wake up for at least a couple of weeks." A silver haired man responded as he made a few last notes on the clipboard with Sasuke's progress before he too followed Orochimaru's lead and left. So no one was around to see the Uchiha's stoic face crumble in pain as he whispered Naruto's name into the empty room before he too let go of the heated ribbon in his mind's eye leaving a light burnt streak where the ribbon had once been held in his hand. Later, in the days to come, Kabuto would come to wonder where such wounds originated from when they were not there the day before.

* * *

Hey now don't cry, I'm almost done with chapter 2 and it will have flashbacks to show what happened the night before Sasuke left. By the way the way I want to know if people want male pregnancy in this story or for Naruto to be a female and have kits. I would like your opinion before I post the next chapter, please and thank you.


	2. With a Heavy Heart, Pt II

**Disclaimer: check chapter 1.**

Too lazy to write any notes here so just read the story, after all, that's why your here anyways.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: With a Heavy Heart, Part II**

An orange blur zigzagged through the roof tops happily laughing its head off as several unfortunate anbu chased after him. Cool aquamarine eyes quickly scanned for its targeted open-window and made a mad dash while nimble fingers kept missing him by a hairs width.

_...Pathapathapahta**patha**_…

"What the hell is that sound." A busty woman opened the window and was immediately pounced on by an orange blob and then by the anbu squad that just couldn't stop in time causing a huge mess of sprained ankles, twisted limbs, and howls of pain. Of course, the number one prankster saw it happening a mile away and everyone in the ball of tangled limbs realized this as the Naruto entangled with them poofed out of existence.

"Hahahahahahaha You should look at your selves. I've never seen anything like it." Naruto continued to laugh loudly and quite cheerfully while in the deep recesses of his mind he still felt the ache in his heart and the soft tug of his soul telling him something or better yet someone precious was missing from his life. 'Soon.' Deciding he should leave before Tsunade got a hold of him, he left to the only restaurant that would accept his money – Ichiraku's. Although, in the mayhem of angry screams of indignation no one noticed that a not so familiar orange cat hid under the sofa not so far away.

**Ichiraku's**

Slurping down all ten of his bowls gave Naruto time to reminisce of how Sasuke and he first met. It was the eve of the Festival that was most readily celebrated by Konoha and most fear by him, and rightly so. That very night long ago six ninja fathers who were angered by the fact that the Kyuubi would be attending the same classes as their own poor, defenseless, innocent, children were completely outrage and to have the Hokage allow such a monstrosity to happen was like spiting on their faces. So angered were these men that they shamelessly paid the anbu to heed no mind to what was to happen that night and took it upon themselves to give the little monster some well earned after class lessons that they hoped would not be forgotten soon.

_**Flash back…**_

A small tuff of hair peaked through and spilled out of the holes of the worn baby blanket the Sandaime had used to wrap him in when he was born as he trustingly slept soundly on top of a small mound of clothes curled up like a kitten in a dry corner of the rickety apartment. Not noticing the loud sounds the men made outside of the door as they used the key they had acquired through the anbu for the night.

**Naruto POV**

I couldn't remember much of what happened after large hands yanked me up by the roots of my hair and one by one took turns using me as a punching bag and then used me as a dummy for their kunai throwing. Somewhere in between I stopped feeling and watching and just drifted as though I wasn't there but I was.

I don't remember when I came tue. It was still dark outside but the stars were starting to fade as I puked blood over the pool of blood I had been laying on. I don't know how I survived, but I did and all I could do was look up at the full moon that shown red through the broken window like the blood that continued to ooze out from my wounds. I thought it looked so hauntingly beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of it, so I tried to get closer to it hoping it could take away the pain I felt in my chest and everywhere else. I don't remember jumping through my window or wobbling through the streets or tripping through the forest.

All I remember is trying to get closer and black bottomless eyes. I had somehow ended up in the back garden of the Head Bastards of Bastards, the Uchiha's. There was a kid just like me but in her kimono, probably still wearing it from the festival. It was pretty on her she had bangs that softly framed her white glowing skin and the rest of her obsidian hair was spiked. Her lips were slightly parted and tinted red. She ran to me like an angel sent from the heavens, her navy blue with silver lining kimono bellowing after her as though she were flowing. She held me in her arms and told me everything would be alright, and I believed every word wishing that this she wouldn't leave, then everything turned black.

_**End flashback…**_

I found my way to the very spot Sasuke found me in that very night. 'Heh, and to think I thought he was a girl for the longest time. I even asked him to be my mate one day once Kyuubi told me what a mate was. Heheh.' I walked through the garden and sat on the small bridge that loomed over the man-made creak feeling a bit melancholy. Soon enough I drifted off to sleep with the scent of Sasuke hanging in the air.

**Sound**

Sasuke had just finished healing and was released from the infirmary ignoring the thread-like burns that had appeared on his hand the night before with dreams of his golden angel crying to sleep on the bridge they first met so long ago.

**_Flash Back…_**

My family and I had just gotten back from having a great time at the festival. Everyone there was so nice to me and gave me my favorite snack, origini but even with all the attention I still felt alone. They may not know it but I could tell they only looked at me because I was Itachi's younger brother. Just thinking about it made me sad and I wish I had someone all for my very own. Sighing I went to my room and collapsed on my bed roll, not even bothering to take off my yukata, dreaming of my own special person and a room full of ribbons each with no beginning and no end.

**3 hours later…**

Tears welling…sadness…fear, and loneliness I could feel them as though they were my own. I couldn't breath. 'Too much, too much, where is it coming from' I blindly reached out and felt something smooth burn my hand as it swayed out of my reach, but it was enough to wake me up. I was breathing hard and sweating…Uchiha's never sweat.

_Ssweeep kult_.

I turned toward the sliding door adjacent to Itachi's room and he stared at me as though asking if I would be all right. Usually I would take this as an excuse to hug him and see if I could sleep in his bedroll with him as my comfort pillow, but I didn't want to be around him so I excused myself and headed towards the back garden to breathe in some much needed fresh air.

There under the glow of the red moon and beside the sakura tree on the bridge was a small thing with golden hair that seems to be brighter than fire even at night. I don't know why but I knew that the feelings I had been having in my dream were from this creature. Once that sunk in I realized the creature was covered in blood, so I rushed over. As I grabbed the golden-haired girl I wanted nothing more than to save her and reassure to her that she was safe. Once she blacked out I carried her to a nearby cave at a lake I enjoy going to. The lake was far away so that no one went there but close enough to go by everyday it was perfect for hiding her.

At the cave I opened a bedroll I had along with supplies, since I liked spending large amounts of time by the lake practicing and laid her down as I started a fire. Grabbing a cloth and water I began to clean her wounds and body. I never realized a person could have golden skin, I liked it. It looked so warm and healthy even with all the bruises that seemed to be healing rather quickly, maybe too quickly; I'd never seen anything like it. The stabs closed up and the excess blood was the only evidence that anything had marred the now flawless skin. Although three scars symmetrically slashing across both cheeks didn't heal, they made the boy; I realized this while I had been bathing him, look surreal.

"_Beautiful…_"

If I was to ever have a person just for me I would want this boy that emanated innocents and purity like no other. Feeling tired I crawled in mindful of the wounds still healing and curled up around the boy and this time dreaming of tangling the very ribbons that haunted me before with a golden-haired glowing sapphire eyed boy.

_**End Flash Back…**_

I walk to my newly appointed room and lie down on the slated bed not even batting an eye when all that was in my room was a wooden table with a nightstand holding a water pitcher and a slab of stone jutting out of the wall for a bed. It doesn't matter to me since all I can think about is the only precious person I left behind.

"Naruto." Subconsciously I reach in my mind's eye for that one thread which is entangled around me and refuses to let me go, but I don't want it to since it is the only thing that has kept me sane this whole time and it is the last thing I have of _him _even if the ribbon chars my hand and tightens my lungs. It is from _him_ and that is all that matters.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will have a fashback of Naruto asking Sasuke to be his mate and why the orange cat under the sofa.


	3. Nauseating Truths, Part I

Sorry for updating so late but I got a writers block in my other Naruto story and didn't feel write updating in all but one of my stories.Please don't get upset at the minor smex, in all honesty I didn't intend to write one this soon or for that age group but I needed to create the bond some how and that is just how it ended up. So sit back and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nauseating Truths Part I**

**Hokage Tower…**

The Hokage had gone home for the day leaving a pile mountain high of paperwork scattered throughout the office as though begging someone to come and read the important documents. No anbu were left to guard such important secrets of Konoha, not one shinobi stayed watch after the Hokage left to turn in for the night.

"This is just pathetic." The orange cat that had been underneath the sofa all day came out to poof itself into its original form which happened to be that of a kage bushin of Naruto. That same kage bushin started to rummage through the all important defenseless documents before becoming confused and scratching the top of his head like a monkey while the other hand fell on his hips like a mad old hag that happens to sleep all day and goes by the name of Godaime.

"If I were ji-sama or obaa-chan where would I put my personal file?" The kage bushin Naruto looked high and low throughout the whole room but couldn't find it. Frustrated to no end Naruto sat down on the hokage's chair trying to think of any place he had not looked in as he rocked back and forth on the ancient chair. Snap, Naruto had just enough time to teleport to safety when the chair finally went down taking all the books with it. To his surprise no Ninja came to see what the sound was and even more the folder he had been looking for just happen to have fallen right before his feet.

"Well that was oddly convenient." Not desiring to push his luck any further the kage bushin decided to pocket the documents along with the _Konoha Law Book_ and headed toward his original self.

Meanwhile back in Sound Sasuke still slept in the recovery room faithfully holding on to the ribbon that tightened and held his body in warm cocoon.

**Sasuke POV**

A black sky, deep blue lake with a full red moon adorned my realm. I knew where I was. It was here that I usually spoke to Naruto when I didn't sleepover at his apartment or he in mine. This was the place I created with the sharingan after I mated with Naruto for the first time after my parent's death. Many people believe that my sharingan manifested during the mission at the country of Waves but Naruto knows the truth. It was the night my brother killed my clan and I was bathed in the blood of my parents that caused it to manifest for the first time.

**Memory Lane…**

I remember sneaking out of the Hokage Tower where the anbu squad had placed me after the incident and thinking only of my precious person dreading yet hoping Itachi had not known had not attached, and had not killed that which was mine and mine alone, Naruto. When I arrive I could smell the blood now that I knew what it smelled like and the scent was enough to make me hurl and remember what my beloved retched brother had done. I speed up hoping against all hope not to find the same scene and asking myself why no one had bothered to help my little doll, my beautiful blue-eyed doll.

My small hands grasp the door handle and I was relieved to see no blood smears on the wall or the floor like at the compound. Silently I closed the door as though afraid it was an illusion and I would be covered in blood the moment what I perceived to be reality crash before my eyes. I made my way toward Naruto's bedroom and stopped short of touching the mattress when I saw him he had a kunai embedded into his stomach. I could feel tears coming down the side of my face as I slightly shook Naruto… wanting… waiting to see his ocean deep eyes stare back at me.

"Naruto," I whispered by his ear, "Naruto, please. Naruto." Clear tear-blue eyes opened up and I was swallowed up by them. The pupil became slitted and a soft red glow began to emanate from within Naruto making him look like an angel. It was then I noticed an extremely sweet, almost intoxicatingly so, scent that as I drew closer to Naruto by some unknown force made my blood boil in an unusual way. My eyes felt strained but at the same time I could see more than I ever had before, every detail was being engrained into my mind as I allowed the sweet scent to fill my lungs and Naruto to gently push his lips onto my own. They were soft and warm and I loved the feel they gave against mine, but they made me hungry, for what I didn't know. After a few moments of pressing my lips against his my pants began to feel several sizes too small, and my shirt felt heavy and cumbersome against my chest that just couldn't seem to expand enough to give me air. Being the logical one of the two I decided to take both of our clothes off with the same kunai that had been embedded in Naruto's stomach. Feeling a bit too wound up I laid against Naruto on the mattress and an electrical shock of pure bliss ran through my body as the very problem that had made my pants feel too small had rubbed against Naruto's also very obvious problem and being the logical one again I decided to tilt my hips and push toward Naruto's problem to see if I could get the same euphoric feeling. A meow of sorts was heard from Naruto not too shortly after and apparently he got the same idea and tilted his hips and moved them towards my own, in no time were we moving to a rhythm of our own. All this was great and all but I still felt like something could be improved coming from a clan of perfectionist and all and that did it, the thought of my clan made me want to abandon everything and sink into the feel that Naruto was giving me. I became harsher rougher and louder moans and meows could be heard. What I didn't expect was to hit my problem against some sort of opening and shove into it before stopping myself.

"_Sasuke!"_ Naruto screamed in my ear but I did not know if it was out of pain because all I could think about was the tightness, the warmth and pleasure and then the stars of white light behind my eyes as I blacked out.

The next day I found out Naruto had snuck me back into the tower and after Kyuubi had healed the wound my dear brother had been ever so kind as to give to me.

**End Memory Lane…**

"Henh." I smirked remembering how Naruto had wobbled for the next few days after our first mating session although I didn't know what had happened until Kyuubi had told the both of us once I got out of the tower.

"Yo! Sasuke. What's the big deal." Naruto came running towards me with those eyes of sapphire I just can't seem to stop thinking about, my Naruto.

I open my arms as he jumps the last few feet from me and lands on top of me crossing his arms and pouting like the child he was back then.

"So! Tell me why you left Konoha and wouldn't come back with me," Naruto's expression quickly became tearful almost instantly making my heart ache and soul retch with guilt for causing such an emotion to befall upon my precious Naruto. So sighing deeply I ready myself.

"Itachi is after you." I keep my face emotionless while resting my hands on either side of Naruto's lean hips. Sapphire eyes continued to bore into my very soul before the owner of those twin pools spoke again.

"That's not the **real** reason as to why you ran off to Orochimaru." My fingers dig into his skin, I'm sure he has welts by now. I don't want to tell him I really don't, but he is my mate.

"I…," avoiding his eyes I continue, "uh… Orochimaru told me that if I didn't become his next vessel then he would…uh…harm you." I finish still not looking at him. I'm sure my nails have broken his skin by now with all the pressure I've been putting on his hips. Throughout this whole time I fail to notice Naruto is crying with a smile on his face, not one of those fake big ones either. Soon tears fall on my cheeks and as I finally look up at Naruto petal soft lips crush against mine and I lose all comprehension as I entangle my right hand in golden locks and use my other to rock him back and forth on my pelvis having our now rock hard groins deliciously rub against one another.

Naruto meows into the kiss and gently nibbled Sasuke's lower lip silently begging for more. A growl was emitted from the other as the palest of pink lips opened up allowing the wet muscle to slide in and lay claims to the inner moist caverns. But only too soon was he taken from me to return to his own world, the one I can no longer visit.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed it and I should update soon since I'm almost done with the new chapters on my other stories already. I also hope no one was too ofended (sp?). 


End file.
